Birthday Boy
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You want to make Jerome's birthday as special as you can, and you tell him that you'll do whatever he wants, he couldn't be happier to hear that.


You knew that Jerome's birthday brought up some morbid memories of his past, involving his parents and the day generally left a bad taste in his mouth, which meant you were going to make it your mission for it to be a special and fun day for the ginger. He insisted that he didn't care about his big day and that birthdays were for little children but you weren't going to let him off so easy. Besides, what were friends for?

When morning came, you could hardly wait so while he was asleep you did the whole shebang with the explosive confetti and colorful balloons. You wanted to make his day as memorable as possible so you ended up showering him with gifts, and his room was filled with boxes upon boxes, small and big ones. You were wearing a birthday hat and threw one on his head as well the second he awoke from you loudly singing the happy birthday song.

He was groggy at first, mumbling some nonsense about how you didn't have to do this for him, but you insisted, and it was far too late now to go returning all the gifts you bought for him. When he was awake enough to open the gifts, he seemed to appreciate your generous gesture and smiled at each one, pulling them out with surprised, overly dramatic gasps. He was happy because he was spending the day with you, a day with his crush, and that was enough for him, there wasn't much else he needed other than that.

You felt like the birthday boy deserved the best, and after the long session of gift opening, it was time to bring out the chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting with several small candles adorning it. You made him get out of bed for it and told him to join you in the kitchen where the cake awaited for him on the table.

"Make a wish!" you chirped with a soft giggle.

He chuckled before he made his way to the table and blew out all the candles with a puff, making his wish the second he did.

"What did you wish for?" you cocked your head to the side as you asked with a smile playing on your lips.

"I'm not supposed to tell you or else it might not come true, so it's a secret," he teased, a finger in front of his lips as he spoke.

"You're right, I was just curious," you said as you pursed your lips, bringing a sharp knife out to cut the cake for him.

He found himself looking at you for a lingering moment, his eyes said otherwise, his eyes said that he wanted to tell you what his wish was but something was holding him back, the soul-crushing fear of rejection and ruining this day for himself.

"So I was wondering what you wanted to do today, like where you wanted to go, or just anything at all you wanted to do," you started as you sliced the cake.

He raised his eyebrows at that as a sly smirk made its way on his face, and there was a thousand different scenarios he could think of how he wanted today to play out, and they all involved you pleasuring him in some way or another. There was something so promising about your words that he couldn't help thinking how much he could get away with now that it was his birthday.

"Anything I want?" he inquired, and you stilled your hand around the handle of the knife when you looked up at him to meet his vehement gaze.

"Yes, anything you want, it is your special day after all," you answered and set the knife down for a moment to focus on the intensity of his eyes and the way his lips curved into a dangerous smirk. "I want this day to be as special and memorable as possible for you. So what do you want birthday boy?" you asked.

"That's not a trick question? I can really pick anything?" he questioned, repeating himself just to be sure.

"I'm serious, anything, I just want to make you happy," you replied as you emitted another giggle.

He knew exactly how you could do that then.

As soon as the words left your mouth, he took a daring step towards you and pulled you close to him by the back of your head, your lips crashing together.

"I know exactly what I want," he whispered hotly against your mouth. Your eyes widened just the slightest bit in your surprise of his bold move but you quickly relaxed because obviously this was exactly what you were hinting towards. He clung to you as if this was just another one of his dreams that would disappear as soon as his eyes opened. But when he inhaled, your sweet scent flooded his senses. He was really holding you, kissing you, being with you, and suddenly any fear he had that you would push him away seemed to fade through the lip-lock.

He moaned with the realization and suddenly he needed to feel you pressed flush against him. Skin rubbing along skin, moans echoing through the room, that was exactly what he wanted. Your tongue slipped between his lips, melding with his own, and you reached your arms around his neck securely. He cupped your bottom, your skirt bunching up as he squeezed, and he rolled his hips against yours, his hardening length throbbing with the added pressure.

You slipped your hands down until you found the hem of his shirt. He broke from the kiss momentarily to assist you, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside on the floor.

"Bedroom, now," he growled before he scooped you up with one arm, your legs coming to wrap around his waist and your lips finding each other again.

"Birthday sex it is," you hummed, sounding very pleased. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as his hands slipped beneath the waistband of your skirt, a moan vibrating through you as he squeezed again. He moved across the hallway blindly until he swung a door open and made it back into his room.

Once his knees knocked against the bed, he lowered you to the mattress. His eyes wandered over your body, taking every inch in, as he stood before you, his hands now rubbing your thighs.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth as he eyed you sprawled out on his bed, it was such an alluring sight to him. He wanted to take his time looking, touching, kissing, licking your body so that he could convey his need for you. Your eyes locked on each other as his hands slid over your hips, up your stomach, and to the swell of your breasts, his fingers curling under your camisole.

You gasped when he tore at the flimsy fabric, tearing it in half and pushing it to the side to reveal your smooth skin, and with fumbling hands he unclasped your bra from behind, bringing that out of the way as well. He bit his bottom lip as your breasts were revealed, the soft mounds that fit perfectly in each palm and the rosy peaks that would tighten beneath the slightest flick of his tongue.

"Now this is a birthday gift," he purred, expressing his approval, and it made you huff out a laugh. He was quick to start massaging and rolling the velvet skin, his thumbs grazing over your nipples.

You released a breathy sigh which turned into a moan as he rolled his hips again, his member rubbing against your core as he leaned over your form. His tongue slid across your peak, a flash of a smile coming to his face as he saw it tighten, then wrapping his lips around the pebbled skin. Your fingers twisted into his hair, your hips meeting each of his movements as moans continually fell from your lips, and it was like music to his ears.

He sucked, flicked, and but until he turned his attentions to the other breast, applying the same affection as he did the other.

"Jerome," you whispered softly. His eyes looked up to your face, your cheeks flushed and mouth agape. "I need you so badly, and I know you need it too."

He pushed away from your body once you said that, his fingers latching at the waistband of your skirt and panties, tugging gently until you lifted your legs in the air and he pulled them off of you fully, adding them to a pile on the floor. When your legs fell back to the bed, they were spread enough for him to get a glimpse of your sex.

His jaw dropped as he saw the wetness glistening on your lips and thighs and he licked his lips, thinking about how much he rather have this than the cake left in the kitchen.

"Fuck, I need a taste of you, and you're going to come on my tongue, because you said whatever I wanted," he groaned, stepping back to remove the rest of his clothes. "Against the pillows, now."

You followed his instructions, your eyes never leaving his body as he began to undress. He pushed his pants and underwear down his body, and he smiled as he heard a soft moan of appreciation from you when his cock sprang free. When his pants had joined on the floor, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between your spread legs.

His kisses started at your neck, sucking gently at the juncture before trailing down the valley of your breasts. You squirmed beneath him as he moved lower, one hand firmly planted on your hip while the other grazed your thigh, inching closer and closer to your center.

Lower and lower he moved, his body coming to lie flat against the mattress, his member jutting against it. He could smell your arousal, the scent causing a growl to slip out, as his lips moved to your inner thigh, his teeth nipping and tongue licking until he hovered above your dripping sex.

A devilish smile came to his face as your eyes met, his fingers reaching over to trace feather-light lines along your lower lips. Soft whimpers escaped you from the teasing movements, and the noise shot straight to his aching length.

He slipped a single digit between your folds, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as your wet heat welcomed him as he pushed into your entrance. A gasp came deep from your throat as he crooked that long finger inside of you, pressing against your slick walls, and feeling you for the first time had brought him to another level of desire.

He needed to taste you. Without hesitation, his mouth lowered to the swollen nub and you cried his name as he took it between his lips. He moaned with you as he sucked and lapped at your sex, his eyes closing as he took in the pleasure, greedily taking as much as he could get from you as though he was starved. He quickly found that your sweet and tangy taste was addictive, and it was something he knew he was going to need from this day forward.

Another finger joined inside of you, pumping at a fast pace as he aimed to bring you to orgasm, needing it on his tongue. The hand on your hip slid to your breast, rubbing and pinching in all the right spots, and your hips began to buck, fingers slipping into his hair as he licked tight, fast circles on your clit. He could sense you were close, by the way your abdominal muscles grew taut and how you were shuddering violently underneath him.

Your walls clenched his fingers as they twisted and curled and with one last flick of his wrist, you were screaming his name, your back creating a perfect arch. He was quick to replace his hand with his mouth, moaning as he pulled you closer, arms wrapped around your legs and his face pressed so hard against you that air struggled to get into his lungs. His hips thrust into the bed, the throbbing pain becoming unbearable, as you rode out your high.

When your erratic movements calmed, he pulled away, coming to sit on his haunches, his mouth and jaw glistening with your juices. His eyes raked over your body, how your chest rise and fell quickly as you slowly descended. You smiled up at him with heavily lidded eyes and he grinned back at you before his gaze fell back to your core. He groaned as he felt blood pumping to his member as the thought of him buried deep inside of you came into his mind.

"I can't wait any fucking longer," he hissed under his breath. One hand grasped your leg and crossed it over the other, flipping you onto your stomach. You moaned as he grabbed your hips, pulling you to your knees and his hands ran over your backside before he squeezed it gently. He leaned over you, his abdomen pressed to your back, as he took himself in his hand and lined himself with your entrance.

"Tell me you want me," he murmured hoarsely into your ear as he rubbed the tip of his cock along your entrance, stroking it up and down against your warmth. You nodded instantly, without even having to think about it.

"Please, Jerome," you whimpered and added, "I want you."

"You're going to let me come in you right? I want to fill you up and I want you dripping with my come, that's what I want," he urged in a deep growl as he continued to tease you by rubbing it against you with barely-there touches along your quivering sex, and you moaned in agreement at what he said.

"Yes, please, please fill me up," you begged through a strained gasp.

With your words, he slowly pressed into you, and he groaned the second he felt your walls flutter around his hard member. His forehead fell against your shoulder as he allowed your warmth to engulf him as he sunk deeper and deeper.

You both paused when your bodies were flush against each other, each part, physically and emotionally, connected together. He placed lazy kisses against your shoulder blade before pushing himself up, his hands returning to your waist.

His first few thrusts were slow, taking his time and allowing himself to soaked in the feeling of how your walls tightened around him, and he relished in how right being with you felt.

But as a spark of electricity struck his toes, urgency pushed forward and his hips quickened. He became hard, fast, rough in his movements, skin slapping against skin as he drove his rigid length in you. Your moans rang through the room as you both lost yourselves in ecstasy.

Sweat began coating your bodies as the body heat clouded the room, causing you both to pant for air between cries. He needed you harder. Hard enough where the contact your bodies crashed would leave bruises, a reminder to both of you for the next day that this was real.

His hands slid from your hips to your shoulders, gripping them tightly as he plowed into you. Each snap of his hips caused the headboard to slam against the wall, the scratching of wood against it mixing in with your grunts and whimpers.

"Fuck yeah, you feel so good, come for me again doll, come for me," he demanded gruffly.

Your walls began to close around him, your second orgasm rushing forward and with three more rapid, wild thrusts, your arms gave out below you, and you fell limp against the mattress. Your release spurred his, the shocks shooting up his legs and to his groin.

His eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritting as he tried to prolong it and he reluctantly pulled out of your warmth.

Your head poked up from the bed, wondering what he was doing when he moved next to you, lying on his side. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you from your knees until your back rested against his chest.

Instinctively, your leg rose and your body twisted slightly so you could see him over your shoulder. Your lips met softly as he entered you again at a much slower pace, his hand holding your leg in place.

Tongues slid along one another lazily as your animalistic fuck transformed into something much more passionate that your hearts had been yearning for. Your hand snaked to the back of his head, his free hand sliding around you to grasp your bouncing breast.

Your breathing synced as your connection grew, the outside world fading away into nothingness until it was just the two of you. His thrusts were deep and every slow slide into you brought him closer and closer to the edge.

He broke away from your lips, moaning your name quietly under his breath before tucking his head into the crook of your neck. The shocks increased, each pulse threatening him to come. He didn't want to, he wanted to make this long as long as he could, never wanting this moment to end. But control was lost as his thrusts became sporadic, mouth opening wide as he gasped and moaned as he could feel himself tipping over.

"Please come Jerome, please, fill me up," you whined, your walls purposely squeezing even tighter around him. That pleading sentence was all it took for him.

A loud, guttural moan vibrated against your neck as he thrust one more time, his seed spilling inside of you. He bit down into your sensitive skin as a tingle spread throughout his body, making him feel lighter than air, and once he felt the last drop spent, he collapsed around you, a small giggle coming from beneath the heap.

You were both panting heavily for air, attempting to catch your breath and after he gave you both a long moment for that, he rolled to the right side of the bed and pulled your heated body impossibly close to his own, locking his arms around your waist.

"That was fucking amazing," he slurred as the corners of his lips curled, his eyes barely opening to look at you.

"It was," you replied breathlessly. You leaned in to press a sloppy kiss against his mouth, and he instantly smiled as he returned it, his hot breath fanning over your skin.

"You know, you make a great birthday present, dollface," he cooed, pulling away from the mouth to pepper your neck with wet kisses. "Thank you," he said as he smirked against your skin.

"Jerome, I want you to know that this wasn't a one time thing," you told him as a coy smile crossed your face, "I didn't just do this as a gift for you, I really want an after," you admitted in a soft whisper. "And with everything that happened today, I'm hoping that's what you want too."

His smile widened upon hearing those words, and it was the icing on the cake for him, everything was going much better than he thought it ever could, and you only made today a thousand times better by letting him know that this crush wasn't one-sided.

"I want an after too," he answered as he leaned down to catch your lips in his once more, and he found that he didn't ever want to stop kissing you.

You let out a breathy sigh against his lips before you murmured, "Happy birthday Jerome."

Oh it was a happy birthday alright.


End file.
